Pheonix
by devilwentdown
Summary: **NEW CHAPTERS**What if Conor just left at the end of tomorrow no remorse, no finding out the truth. Just left for a new life in Sunnyhell....(rated for some bad language) the story is better than the summary!
1. Default Chapter

Stephen sat on the pier looking out at the ocean where he had dumped his father just two weeks ago. He wasn't remorseful, sitting there reminded him of how much he loved his real father and how glorious the retribution he had gotten on Angelus was. Now as he got up he knew he had to move on to a new life, one on his own fighting evil but with no links to Angelus or the Hyperion hotel. Now it was just him against the world.  
  
Lily hit the man square across the jaw 'I told you already that I'm not into this whole slayer thing, I looked it up that other one came back again so I don't need this crap about ghouls and demons I just want to live my life.'  
  
The man looked at her from the ground where her blow had landed him 'But you're the chosen one! You don't have a choice'.  
  
'Yeah whatever English but I have a life and I don't give a shit about this slayer business so if you want me to kick your ass again come and try to get me again but I am not going to be this watcher's councils puppet. It sounds kinda creepy to me lots of old, English men watching me. Get a real job'  
  
With that she walked away, back to the youth hostel that was currently her home. She liked Dublin but with this whole stalker watcher business she was moving on to her next destination tomorrow, to New York City. 'New York, New York it's a wonderful town' she sang softly as she walked back to her hostel off O' Connell street. 


	2. 2

Stephen stared at the high school looming before him. Sunnydale high, he chose it because it was right on the hell mouth and because he had to live somewhere with cheap rent and real estate was dirt cheap in Sunnyhell, as the residents called it.  
  
It hadn't been long before he realised that he needed to go to high school. He needed money to live in this world and it was hard to find a job when you have no money, no education and no identity. The money part was simple he broke into the hotel safe and took $9,371, he felt it was his now that Angelus was dead, well dying slowly that thought brought a smile to his lips. He'd been smart though. He left a note in Angelus's handwriting giving a sob story about how they were going to go away for a while to bond and that's why they took some cash.  
  
He had then bought himself a new identity from a demon specialising in them. Now he was Jack Smith, a nice normal American name. Today he started high school as a junior, a little old since his new i.d said he was eighteen but he figured he'd just say he sick as a kid and had been kept back. Plus this way he didn't have to have any legal guardians. This afternoon he'd advertise for a room mate, he'd rented a two bed roomed apartment and with a room mate and a part time job he figured he'd be able to survive. The money he stole was his back up emergency money. He wouldn't touch it unless he needed to badly. Now he had to set this new life in motion. All he had to do was enter the high school and he was set.  
  
Lily sat in a café reading the accommodation pages. New York didn't work out, what they didn't say in the song was that it was impossible to live there if you didn't have a lot of cash. So now she was in California, Sunnydale to be exact. She was going back to school. She had quit when her parents died in car crash and that was three years ago. She was going to be the only eighteen year old junior in the school. She had inherited a small trust fund from her parents last month when she turned eighteen on the condition that she went to school. Her life as a travelling nomad was over but she'd been a lot of places and grown up a lot and the watcher had finally given up and left her alone. She was free. A little too free, she needed a place to stay and to sign up for school that had started today but she needed an address to enrol. As she scanned the pages she started calling numbers. 


	3. 3

Jack sat in the bronze he was uncomfortable here, the music was too loud and the people were having too much fun dancing, the one thing he was having difficulty learning. He was meeting a potential room mate here, a girl Lily Pastilles. He sat a table watching out for her she said she'd be wearing a red sweater.  
  
Lily ran into the Bronze twenty minutes late. She was attacked on the way over by some vampires. She killed them easily enough but she was getting sick of them attacking her. It was like she had some kind of sign on the top of her head saying bite me please. She had to take off her red sweater and was left in a black string top.  
  
Now to find this Jack Smith. She looked around for people sitting alone, there were three possible. One a lanky, red head with a beard, a dark haired guy who looked highly uncomfortable and was scanning the crowd and a peroxide blonde guy who looked like he wanted to be Johnny Rotten and was a vampire. Hold on, she thought, I don't know that but it just seems to fit. God, she thought I hate being a slayer, look I'll just ignore him and if he attacks me I kill if he doesn't- live and let live.  
  
She approached the dark haired guy.  
  
'Hey there are you Jack?' she asked nervously.  
  
'Yeah, Lily Pastilles?' he questioned.  
  
'That's me. So what are you looking for in a room mate?'  
  
'Can you pay rent?' he looked serious.  
  
'Yeah. Do you have a criminal record?' she smiled.  
  
'Nope. What are you doing in Sunnydale?  
  
'High school junior. You?'  
  
'Same. What age are you? I'm eighteen.'  
  
'Same. How about loud music does it bother you?'  
  
'No. why are you an eighteen year old junior?'  
  
'Parents died when I was fifteen I ran away and bummed around Europe for three years. Now I need an education so I don't have to be waitress for the rest of my life. How about you?'  
  
'I was sick as a kid. Leukaemia and I missed too much school so I stayed back two grades'  
  
'Cool. What's the apartment like?'  
  
'Two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom and a living room. Pretty comfy but small'  
  
'I can deal with that. So am I your new roomie?'  
  
Jack paused a while before answering 'Sure'  
  
'When can I move in?'  
  
'As soon as possible?'  
  
'Tonight then. I don't have anywhere to stay yet.'  
  
'Perfect'  
  
Jack was shocked at how easy it was to get a room mate but glad rent was due next week and he needed some to half it with and Lily seemed unique and pretty but in a supermodel way. She had high cheek bones, black hair and pale skin, so pale that he had to double check she wasn't a vampire and emerald green eyes. Gorgeous but no attraction, he thought to himself.  
  
Okay, she thought, he seems ok and if he tries any funny business I can hit him and leave. He seems a bit serious though. A little too broody, and a little young looking for eighteen but whatever.  
  
'I love this song!' she said excitedly. Jack just stared at this girl as she jumped up and started dancing next to the table, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the floor. Oh no, he thought, I can't dance. Lily didn't seem to notice she grabbed his hands and led him through the moves. Maybe this will work out, he thought as she swung under his arm, I need to learn how to be a teenager. 


	4. 4

Three months later Jack had gotten used to his room mate. He'd found a job in the double meat palace. It wasn't exactly what he saw himself doing but it paid the bills. Lily on the other hand was having a tougher time finding a job but she'd had an interview today so fingers crossed she'd get the job.  
  
The first thing he heard when he opened the door of the apartment was Lily singing along to Pearl Jam. This could be a good sign, he thought, maybe she will finally stop borrowing cash off me. Then he heard the second voice. He was shocked Lily never brought people home because they went out most nights to the bronze or they had pizza and watched movies. They had a routine, he'd rented a movie and brought pizza.  
  
'Lily I'm home' he yelled, heading for the kitchen 'I brought pizza and a movie' 'Thanks Jack, meet Dawn' she said as she entered the kitchen with another girl. Jack stared at the pretty girl with long brown hair. 'Jack, sweetie, Don't stare! in the civilised world one would answer an introduction with a greeting of some kind' Lily teased. 'Erm sorry Dawn, I'm Jack.' He stuck out his hand to shake hers. 'Hi Jack. I'd better be off I'm meeting Xander to go for dinner' she grabbed her jacket. 'Ok' Lily answered 'See you tomorrow and thank you so much for the help with the job. 'No probs' she answered 'Bye Lily, Bye Jack' with that she left the apartment.  
  
'Who is she?' asked Jack as soon as Dawn left. 'Dawn Summers, 16, also a junior as Sunnydale high, I have history with her and she helped me get a job today' answered Lily amused. 'Will you introduce us again?' he asked nervously 'Sure I will but didn't you hear I GOT A JOB!!!!!' she screamed and ran around the kitchen. 'Congrats Lily. Where?' 'The magic shop on main street.' She started to sing as she danced around the kitchen 'i'm a working girl, I'm a working girl, I'm a working gir- wait working girl is a euphemism for- oops!' she stopped a second then began again 'I have got a jo-ob I have got a jo-ob!'  
  
The next evening Lily arrived home battered and bruised. She didn't want to be a stupid slayer but all these vampires and demon type things kept attacking her and she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Her life sucked and now she'd have to explain to jack how his denim jacket which she wasn't supposed to borrow got shredded up. She headed for the shower to get rid of the green demon goo in her hair. She'd figure out how to explain it to him, she could say she had an accident with a paper shredder at work.  
  
Jack arrived home a few minutes later relieved to hear the shower running. He wasn't too sure how to explain how he cut his arm and how one of the legs of his jeans got ripped off at the double meat palace. He supposed he could say he was attacked by a mob of girls hungry for his burgers but it was easier to hide the whole demon fighting thing from Lily. She'd get too freaked out, he thought as he walked to his room to change. 


	5. 5

Jack was nervous he finally got the courage to ask Dawn out all he had to do now was the actual asking. He was at work rehearsing what to say. 'Hey Jack are you just going to keep staring at those burgers or are you going to actually cook them' Buffy asked, laughing. 'What? Yeah I'm cooking them right now' 'Okay so spill already what's up with you?' 'I'm going to ask a girl I really like out' 'And your nervous right?' 'Yeah, I mean what if she says no or if she doesn't like me or if she says no?' 'You already said that one. Look, just do it she'll say yes. Why wouldn't she?' 'Because she's way, way, way out of my league. She's beautiful' 'So what's this beauty's name?' 'Dawn' Jack answered with a sigh 'she's a junior too and she's gorgeous' 'Dawn summers?' Buffy inquired with a smile. 'Yeah.how did you know?' 'My little sister' 'Oh.you could find out if she likes me couldn't you?' 'I suppose but how do I know you're not going to hurt her?' 'I wouldn't. I swear on my life' 'Aaah young love so passionately misguided but I'll ask her in a roundabout way tonight' 'And tell me tomorrow?' 'And tell you tomorrow. It's quite sweet really.' 'Thanks Buffy. You're the best' 'I know I am.'  
  
As Buffy walked home she thought about the oddness of the situation. She was setting her baby sister up with a guy. But she liked Jack he was a good kid and he was very honest, up front and he reminded her of some one she just couldn't place it.  
  
As she walked home she patrolled. It was a quite night nothing going on in the cemetery even, a little odd for Sunnyhell but she just enjoyed the peace and quite. Then she heard the shouting, she ran in the direction and saw a girl hitting Spike across the face. Since when was spike back she wondered. She recognised the girl as Lily, Anya's new helper at the magic shop. She should help Spike but she wanted to see what this girl was up to.  
  
'What is it with you creepy undead things?' Lily questioned 'I had a date with a nice normal boy and then you have to show up and ruin it' 'Hey I wasn't anywhere near you and your date' Spike protested. 'Well one of your friends was and I am sick of it! Last week one of you vamps ripped my favourite shirt and I have to keep thinking up of reasons to tell my room mate to explain why I'm always late.' 'Look kid' Spike said from the ground, this chick was really going for him and it hurt 'I have a soul so you can't just kill me' 'What's the difference? A demon is a demon and I figure if I kill all of you then this whole slayer thing will just be dropped and creepy little English men will stop following me around calling me the chosen one and going on and on about how it's my destiny to save the world blah, blah, blah. Maybe I don't want to save the world. Why can't it save itself? That's what I want to know.'  
  
Buffy stared in shock Spike had a soul, this girl was another slayer. She'd been expecting a new slayer of course every time she died a new one popped up but this one didn't seem too enthusiastic about the whole thing. She'd better speak up and find out how spike had a soul plus if anyone was going to kill spike it would be her she had earned that right a long time ago.  
  
'Hey Lily' Buffy called calmly from the sidelines of the fight. Lily stopped and said nervously 'Hey Buffy, this guy tried to steal my purse just holding him till the police show up' 'Get her off of me slayer' Spike shouted 'she's no bloody lightweight' 'You know this guy' lily asked. 'Yeah and if anyone is going to stake his ass it's going to be me' Buffy calmly pulled out a stake 'Move aside Lily, please'. 'Buffy, I got a soul' Spike told her. 'Yeah right Spike. What a gypsy curse?' 'A demon in Africa' 'Why should I believe you? 'You shouldn't and you deserve to stake me you're right about that but let me apologise first. Please?' 'Go on then' Buffy stood next to where he lay on the ground. Lily had pulled back and was watching their exchange.  
  
'I'm sorry about what I did to you the stalking, the obsession, trying to force myself on you but I thought that I could make you love me. Now I know I can't. I'm evil, bad though and through and you deserve some one better. Hell even Angel would be better for you then me. So go on stake me I deserve it if not for what I did to you then for what I did to half of Europe and for torturing Angel in L.A and for being a prick to everyone I've met since I was turned. I want to be dead.'  
  
'How impassioned' remarked Lily caustically 'Look Buffy you're really sweet and all but I kill these things so hand over the stake to the professional and let me get on with this.'  
  
'Wait a minute. Since when are you the professional?' this girl was starting to piss Buffy off 'Since what a year ago? Well I have been at this since I was fifteen so I think I am the professional you wouldn't even be a slayer if I hadn't died briefly last year, so I get to make the judgement calls around here. There is a lot more to being a slayer then just black and white there are thousands of shades of grey.'  
  
'Blah, blah, blah you either kill demons or you don't you can't just decide who's good or bad on the basis that you like them, want to fuck them or that they have a soul. I have one rule- if it kills people I kill it. Nice, short, sweet and simple.'  
  
'Spike hasn't killed anyone in years, since he got a chip in his head and he hasn't killed since he got a soul has he?'  
  
'I don't know and to be frank I don't give a damn but if there are two slayers right here in Sunnyhell I don't need to worry about things anymore you can do it. I'll go back to being a nice, normal girl who doesn't have to wash demon goo out of her hair. So I'll see you, kill the vampire if you want otherwise let him go. I don't give two flying fucks.' With that Lily walked away.  
  
Buffy had called Giles after she left Spike lying on the ground in the cemetery. He'd moved back to England with Willow to try and rehabilitate her. 'Hello?' 'Giles, have you heard anything about a new slayer?' 'Why?' 'She's here in Sunnydale and does not seem like a happy bunny', 'Well.' Giles trailed off and Buffy could almost see him taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses. 'There was talk about eight months ago of the newest slayer, a young girl, travelling alone around Europe but when her watcher approached her she.well she broke his jaw and disappeared. That was in Dublin and after that the council decided to abandon attempts to train her until she was more mature.' 'So they were scared of her' 'Blooming terrified.' 'Well she's here now and working in the magic shop and best of friends with Dawn.' 'It could be good for her teach her a sense of responsibility. You could teach her' 'That would not be a good idea' 'Think on it and let her come to you about this we don't want her to feel pressured like Faith did.' 'Great Giles bring up the uber-bitch slayer currently a ''guest'' of the state's in a maximum security prison' 'Well just think on it Buffy. Promise me that and don't be rash. 'Fine, goodnight Giles and tell Willow I hope she's feeling better.' 'You can talk to her if you want. She's here in my house' 'No! I mean it's okay I'm in a rush. Night Giles.' 'Good night Buffy'. 


	6. 6

Two weeks later.  
  
She should have been happy. The whole slayer thing had just been a noose around her neck that she did not need. Now she could be free from all those creepy English men stalking her, no more responsibility. She should be enjoying it but she missed it. She missed having a purpose other than just being an average teenage girl. It had been two weeks since she found out that Buffy was a slayer and she hadn't seen her since. She had guessed that she hadn't told Dawn because she was acting normal to her. And now Dawn and Jack were going out so their lives were taking a turn up for once but why wasn't she happy. Maybe she just needed to get out of this town for a while.  
  
Jack was happy things were going good with Dawn. It was early days yet though. Tonight he wasn't working so they were studying together. The fact that they had no classes together was not important of course. He wandered around downstairs to the kitchen for Coke and cookies to help them study.  
  
He looked around at family photos. He could recognise Buffy and Dawn and their mother and vaguely a few people form just seeing them in passing like that builder guy Xander. He found a prom picture of Buffy, some redhead, Xander and... he looked closer Cordelia. She looked younger and more fashion conscious with long, dark hair but it was her. He hadn't known she'd come from here.  
  
He felt a slight panic rise up from the pit of his stomach when he thought of Cordelia tracking him down and ruining his life here. He calmed himself down and took a deep breath. He'd changed his name and his life no one here knew about him and his past. They didn't know about Angelus. He was safe.  
  
'Jack' Dawn called 'Why are you looking at old photos?' 'Just looking' he said 'Who are all these people anyway?' Dawn took the picture form his hands and looked 'Well there's Buffy and the red head is Willow, she lives in England now, and Xander and Cordelia. Now she was a bitch, she and Buffy hated each other. They look happy here though. She's living in L.A now working with Buffy's ex Angel. He was a boring guy always broody, broody, broody but he and Buffy had a kinda weird soul mate thing going on but all they did was be miserable. So he left and is being all good guy in L.A helping the helpless last that I heard anyhow. How did I get on to that? I haven't seen them in like three or four years. Come on let's get back to studying' 'Sorry Dawn' Jack stood up to leave 'I'd better be going Lily and I have to sort out bills and rent tonight but I'll see you tomorrow' he kissed her quickly on the lips and left without getting his books from upstairs.  
  
When Jack got home he saw the note.  
  
Dear Jack, Need some space for a while. just need to be on the road again you know how it is. Look I'll be back in a week. Don't worry about me. Love you lots, Lily xxxxxxx P.S money for bills, rent etc is in the cookie jar. Be good and if you can't be good be safe!!!!  
  
She was gone. Maybe she had the right idea. The people here knew Angeles and Cordelia. This was too close to everything he'd left behind. But if he went then he'd lose Dawn and he couldn't bear that. He'd just play it cool and at the first sign of trouble he'd leave. Until then he needed to be happy for a while. 


	7. 7

Lily loved L.A but that was because she had a home to go back to. She was just visiting here she didn't have to worry about a safe place to live or rent money or anything. All she had to do was enjoy the city.  
  
It was the third night that she went to the pier. She wasn't sure why but she felt drawn there. Maybe, she thought, I was a sailor in a past life or a seagull, and she laughed as one flew overhead. She walked out to the edge of the pier and stared out at the stillness of the ocean. The inky darkness of the night sitting over the water.  
  
She felt peaceful and a sudden desire to go swimming. Where had that come form why would she want to swim in this filthy water? Because it would be fun, an inner voice replied. I don't have a swim suit said the rational side of her brain. That doesn't matter, replied the voice, you could just take off your shoes and dive into the ocean and swim. And drown more like it, said the rational voice You won't drown, the voice seemed to reassure her, and you'll be perfectly safe you just need to find something for me. For me? What would me need to find, the rational side fought back. Not for you Lily, for me.  
  
I AM GOING INSANE!!!!!  
  
Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. She was hearing voices it was one thing to argue with yourself but not when there was a foreign voice in your head.  
  
Lily, the voice was back, you are not insane but you need to do this for me. I have no physical form I can't do it but you can. Do what, asked lily. Swim out six miles into the ocean in a south westerly direction and dive down and free the man in the box. This is a little detailed for a split personality, Lily thought. I'm not a split personality. I'm separate, a friend but I need help and it's your choice you can say no but I want you to say yes. And if I say no? Then I'll leave you alone and the man will be trapped forever. This sounds like a fairy tale. I wish it was make believe but please this is real. I could never swim twelve miles. You can you have slayer strength and endurance. This is insane. Thank you for doing this.  
  
Lily pulled off her shoes and dived in, yuck she thought this water is a million times worse than demon goo. She started to swim, it was going to be a long night. 


	8. 8

Jack scrubbed at the bath tub trying to get the pink slime off of it. Dawn was coming over and he wasn't sure how to explain the slime to her except maybe the Slimer from the Ghostbusters had a pink sister. He was cooking her a romantic dinner, well ordering Chinese and eating it by candle light. Then the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?' 'Jack, I can't come over tonight something's come up.' 'Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?' 'Sure you will. Bye' she hung up quickly.  
  
What was all that about. Maybe he should go over and see what was happening. But then was he just being paranoid? It had been hard at first to stop looking over his shoulder constantly, wondering if Angelus or his friends were going to just pop out and ruin everything he'd worked for. Or if Justine would show up looking for money, he hadn't seen her since they dumped Angelus in the ocean. She'd just smiled and said that she was leaving L.A. He didn't know but lately what he had done to Angelus had begun to nag at him. He was having horrible dreams of what it was like to being that box trapped at the bottom of the ocean. The claustrophobia, the weight of the water on top of your chest, the constant darkness. Just thinking about the dreams freaked him out. He needed to go and do something. He grabbed a sword and a stake form his room and went out hunting.  
  
Dawn was following Buffy in the cemetery. 'I don't see why you had to start teaching me how to fight tonight. I had a date you know.' She complained. 'Well you were the one who wanted to learn in the first place, Dawn' Buffy wasn't in the mood for complaining tonight. She was worried about Dawn being friends with Lily. So she did the only thing she could do-she was teaching her how to fight.  
  
Buffy stopped suddenly. 'Okay dawn there are vampires up ahead . Here's a stake now remember what you practised with me and Xander. Hit them straight into the heart.' 'Fine' Dawn loosened up her shoulders and repeated 'Straight into the heart.'  
  
By the time the got ahead to the vampires Jack was already fighting them. They stood by in amazement as he staked three vampires in as many minutes. Dawn was about to yell at her boyfriend, since when did he fight evil, she thought but Buffy clamped a hand around her mouth and watched Jack finish the remaining vampires.  
  
From the behind a tree Buffy saw Drusilla step out and clap when Jack staked the last vampire. 'Go on little one stake the mean vampire for Auntie Dru' she smiled when Jack swirled around. 'Just like your Daddy but you seem to have inherited mommy's viciousness. Won't it be glorious when you are turned? Then we'll be a family again. You, your auntie Dru, Angelus and maybe even uncle William. We could go on another killing spree just like the old days. Maybe the bad lawyers could even bring back your mommy again.'  
  
Jack stared at the vampire. 'I don't know what you are going on about but I know you're going to be dead soon' 'The passion in your voice like mean Angelus when he set me and Mommy on fire' Drusilla looked with love on Jack.  
  
Buffy pushed Dawn back and stepped out to greet Drusilla. 'Dru, honey, good to seem you still haven't found your sanity' she taunted. Drusilla looked on with a look of distain at Buffy 'Little one kill the mean lady for your auntie Dru'  
  
'I don't know what the fuck you're going on about but I'm leaving' Jack stepped back to run away 'I don't know any Conor. She's insane'  
  
'Jack if you move a muscle I'll kill you' Buffy smiled 'that's not an empty threat. Now sit down on the ground and shut you mouth.'  
  
'Now Drusilla, why do you think you're Jack's auntie' she questioned her  
  
'The slayer doesn't know yet.' Drusilla taunted her. 'You were left all out in the cold and I thought he would have told you of all people. Even Spike knew and he didn't tell you' 'Look Dru either you tell me what you are blathering on about or I stake you right here and now. So hurry up' Buffy was getting sick of Drusilla already and she'd only been here five minutes. 'Little one over there is Darla and Angelus's son. A cute little baby he was just eight months ago and now he's all grown up' Dru smiled maliciously 'I thought your soulmate would have told you he had a kid'.  
  
Jack leapt up from the ground and staked Drusilla. She evaporated into a pile of dust instantly. He could risk her telling Buffy what had happened to Angelus. He needed time to escape.  
  
'She wasn't lying was she?' 'She's a demon they always lie' 'So you are Angel's son?' 'No, I don't know any Angel. My father is Holtz.' 'So what's your real name Jack?' 'I don't have to answer your questions. You can't force me.' 'Wrong answer' Buffy pulled out some rope form her bag and tied him up quickly 'Now walk. You're coming home with me until I find out what's been going on.'  
  
'Buffy, you don't need to tie him up' Dawn came out of her hiding place 'He's not evil or anything' 'Shut up Dawn. He's been lying to us and we need to find out what's been going on' Buffy pulled Jack to his feet and started frogmarching him to her house. Dawn trailed behind begging Jack to tell her what was going on. Jack didn't speak a word. 


	9. 9

Lily surfaced for air again. Even with her slayer strength getting the box open was harder than she thought it would be. The man in there didn't respond and he was a vampire but the Voice in her head was telling her about him and what he was like while she struggled to free him. Maybe, Lily thought, Buffy was right that a soul did make a difference to vampires it certainly had to Angel. It was weird now she felt as though she had known him for years and he didn't even know her name. She dove down again and continued to attack the lock on the box with a stone. Finally it gave way, she pushed open the lid and undid the straps tying him into the box. He was a dead weight in her arms but she fought her way to the surface and began to swim them back to the shore.  
  
Angel felt like he was in a dream, not totally aware of what was going on. He didn't have any strength any more and was vaguely aware of the feeling of cool night air on his skin. Lily swam with a purpose the Voice in her head had told her where to take him when she got to the shore and how to heat his blood after she got it from the butchers on the same street as the Hyperion hotel. As she swam she continued to talk to the voice.  
  
Who are you? Lily asked A friend. What's your name? Does that really matter? Yeah, I don't want to keep calling you the voice in my head. It sounds kinda insane. Cordelia. Is that your real name? It used to be when I lived in your dimension. Where do you live now? Beyond your comprehension but maybe one day you'll see me How do you know Angel? I have to go now. But you didn't answer my question. I want you to tell Angel something for me What? Tell him that I'm safe and that I can't come back ever no matter what he does. Tell him that I love him, that I really love him. Groo was just a mistake. It's angel who has my heart now and forever. Please look after him for me Lily. Goodbye. I promise I will. Goodbye Cordelia.  
  
Lily reached the shore and headed for the hotel. She carried Angel in her arms but they must have looked very, very strange. When she got to the hotel she was surprised to see lights on. She entered cautiously not sure what she would find. There was a man asleep on a couch to the side of the foyer. He looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and his glasses were cast carelessly onto the ground. A slim girl was asleep on a chair beside the coach looking just as tired as the man. At her feet slept a cute, black man looking so innocent and childlike. She carefully carried Angel up to the room Cordelia said was his and put him into the bed. After she fed him some blood she debated weather or not she should take off his we clothes in case he got a cold. Hold on, she thought, vampires don't get colds. She pulled a blanket up around him and grabbed another for herself as she settled in to sleep in a chair beside the bed.  
  
The next morning she woke up with a cramp in her neck. She checked on Angel. He was still sleeping, recovering his strength. She went downstairs to heat some blood for him, following Cordelia's instructions to the letter. That was when she discovered that last night's sleeping beauties were up and roaring to go. She stopped on the stairs and eavesdropped on their conversation for a while.  
  
'Maybe they're just having a good time on their holiday' the black man protested. 'Gunn, they would have contacted us again by now' the slim girl took Gunn's hand and kissed it gently. 'Fred is right Gunn' the man with the glasses was English noted Lily. 'Thank you for helping us Wesley' said Fred 'It means a lot especially as you and Angel weren't on the best of terms' 'I couldn't just ignore the fact that he's in trouble. I misinterpreted the prophecy so I should be the one to apologise and if he still wants to kill me when we find him I'll just leave and maybe go back to England. But I need to know that I tried to make amends with him' the English man, Wesley, seemed sad when he spoke of the past.  
  
Well, Lily thought, I'd better go and give them the good news right away but how do I just walk in go 'Hi there you don't know me but I got Angel out of an iron box at the bottom of the ocean last night and now I'm just going to heat some blood for him' they'd think she was insane.  
  
Maybe she should just let them find him in his room recovering, or maybe she should ring them and give them a tip off that he's in his room. However she didn't think that's what Cordelia meant when she wanted her to help Angel, she'd better face this people.  
  
She had intended to walk down stairs calmly and explain to them exactly what happened unfortunately she tripped over her own feet and went flying head first down the flight of stairs and then they all got antsy and pulled out weapons and started yelling. So she tried to explain but they couldn't really understand her because she kept talking about Cordelia being in her head.  
  
The next day she looked back fondly on the meeting. They had eventually sorted it out when Fred had run upstairs to make sure Angel was back. Then, they had rejoiced until they realised that Angel's son Conor wasn't there and Lily didn't know what happened to him. The only person who knew that was Angel and he was still conked out recovering. Now Lily was sitting with Fred, Gunn and Wesley by Angel's bedside waiting, praying for him to wake up.  
  
She had found out from Fred who Cordelia was and Wes had put what I told them and what happened together and summarised that Cordelia was now a PTB. They told me about Angel's son Conor as well how he and Angel had disappeared and they thought because of a note left that they had gone on holidays but finding Angel on the seabed had put an end to that little story.  
  
Lily slipped out about midnight to call Jack to check up on him. She was kind of surprised when Dawn answered the phone, what had those two been getting up to?  
  
'Hello, Lily and Jack's ' 'Hey Dawn, awfully late for you to be answering my phone' 'Oh Lily, Jack has just gone out for ice cream. He should be back in a while will I get him to call you?' 'No, don't bother just wanted to let him know that I'm alive' 'I'll see you when you get back, bye'. 'Bye Dawn'. 


	10. s10

Dawn hung up quickly, Anya looked at her. 'I really don't like lying to Lily about where Jack is' she said sitting down in the kitchen. 'I Know Dawn but we have to be careful until we know more about Jack. If he is Darla and Angel's son he could be dangerous' Anya sat with her and sighed 'but I don't know what we're going to do. He's saying nothing to us but Buffy is trying to track down Spike to see what he knows.' 'Maybe if I talk to him' Dawn looked sad, 'I tried earlier but he just blanked me. I thought he loved me.'  
  
Jack sat in the basement of the Summers's house. He was tied up tightly to a chair and Xander was standing by him with a long sword, ready to kill him if he tries to escape. He closed his eyes, wishing he had been able to leave Dawn before this. If he hadn't been so weak then none of this would have happened. He couldn't even sleep properly. The nightmares he was getting were getting worse. He woke up covered in cold sweat from them. He acted like he was asleep though, when he opened his eyes Xander questioned him on what he was constantly or discussed him with the slayer calling him 'dead boy's kid'. Just two weeks ago Buffy was setting him up with Dawn but as soon as she found out he was Angelus's son she treated him like a criminal. People were strange.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me Spike? You knew I would want to know and still you said nothing' Buffy was livid at Spike. 'I didn't want to upset you and what good would it have done? You and Angel have moved on. This would have just been a set back for you' Spike defended his position vehemently 'I didn't want to hurt you even more.' 'What do you know about the kid anyway?' Buffy collapsed onto a chair in Spike's crypt. 'Last I heard he was just a baby, I don't have a bloody clue how he grew so fast' Spike passed Buffy a naggin of whiskey, she took a swig and began thinking again. 'Maybe we should just call Angel and let him know what's going on. He must be wondering where his son is' 'Best idea you've had all day, slayer' Spike answered. 


	11. s11

Lily was unsure of her position yet in the hotel. So she answered the phone calls that came occasionally and the odd caller. She was now an expert on heating blood, ordering tacos and making tea but she was still bored. Wesley had guessed quickly that she was a slayer. He was an ex-watcher and seemed to understand why she found the council so creepy. Maybe she would fit in here until Angel was better. The phone rang and Lily grabbed it.  
  
'Hello, Angel investigations we help the helpless. How may I help you?' 'Lily?' 'Buffy? How did you find me? You are getting as bad as the council.' 'I need to speak with Angel' 'He's not available at the moment would you like to talk to one of his associates?' 'Get him Lily and stop playing receptionist I have more important things to do' 'I already told you. He is not available at the moment I can give him a message if you want.' 'No. Get Wesley for me then.' 'Fine' Lily punched the silence button. 'Wesley' she yelled ' there's a call for you on line one' 'Got it thanks Lily.' Wesley picked up the phone in Angel's room. 'Hello?' 'Hey Wesley it's Buffy.' 'Hello Buffy. What can I do for you?' 'I need to talk to Angel.' 'He's not available at the moment.' 'That's what Lily said but it's me Wes, just put him on. It's important.' 'Look Buffy tell me what it is and I'll pass on the message.' 'Fine. I found Angel's kid here in Sunnydale and I thought he might be wondering where he was.' 'You have Conor?' 'Well he's been calling himself Jack.' 'Buffy listen carefully. He could be very dangerous we think he had something to do with Angel's disappearance last summer. We found Angel but he's still unconscious and so can't ell us anything. Keep him there with you and I'll send Gunn down to collect him.' 'One other thing Wesley, Jack/Conor was living with your new receptionist so you might want to watch her carefully too. And would it kill you to call me and tell me when important things happen? I found out about the kid from Drusilla and I never even knew that Angel was missing' ' Sorry, we'll tell you in future.' The promise rang hollow 'Bye Buffy' 'Bye'  
  
Lily walked in to the room after Wesley hung up. 'What did Buffy the vampire layer want?' she inquired as she flopped down into a chair. 'She found something important to us. And don't call her that it's in bad taste' he reprimanded her sharply. 'Why not? She was sleeping with the Johnny Rotten look alike, the one with the soul, and I heard there was another one too a few years ago' she spoke thoughtlessly as she reached over to check on Angel. 'You must be mistaken Lily, Angel doesn't look like Johnny Rotten' 'No I mean that guy Spike, peroxide blonde, blue eyes, very moody looking, smelt of alcohol. Wait did you just say this Angel slept with that Buffy?!!?' 'Yes they were together years ago' 'I suppose we all make mistakes' 'Buffy and Spike....I'll go myself to pick up that item form Buffy. Gunn will accompany me if you and Fred can stay here alone.' 'Maybe I should catch a lift back with you. My room mate will be wondering about me and if I'm staying here for a while I'll need to give him money for rent and stuff and tell my boss I'm taking time off.' 'How long are you planning to stay for?' 'Well Cordelia asked me to look after Angel so I suppose until he's ok again. I'd better go and heat some more blood for him.'  
  
Lily left to go downstairs leaving Wesley alone thinking. She mustn't know that Jack is Conor or she would have given some indication. Maybe it's best if she does come back to Sunnydale with me, Wesley mused, then she'll have to confront him and I can see what she knows about him. He stood up and grabbed the phone to call Gunn and tell him what was going on. 


	12. s12

Buffy returned to the basement where Jack was held captive. 'I've contacted you father. He's sending someone to collect you. So I don't have to talk to you any more.' Buffy turned to Xander. 'Has he said anything?' 'Nah he's even quieter that dead boy' Xander laughed 'This is not what I thought I'd be doing this weekend.' 'I know' Buffy laughed too 'It's weird. Another thing don't tell Dawn that some one is coming for Jack. She'll get all stressed out it's easier on her to do it this way.. Oh and Jack's real name is Conor, Wesley told me.' 'Conor suits Angel's irishness more' Xander replied 'Any more news from L.A?' 'Well Lily is up there, playing receptionist' 'Lily as in Anya's shop assistant, Dawn's bestest bud and oh yeah Conor here's room mate Lily' Xander was surprised. 'Don't ask me but she was there and being very protective of Angel' Buffy walked over to Conor 'Didn't you know your little roomie was friends with your Dad?' Conor shocked expression were all the confirmation Buffy needed 'Your dad probably had her follow you on this whole running away episode.'  
  
Conor just sat there. They knew the name that Angelus had given him and about L.A. he was trapped and Angelus was free. His plan hadn't worked. The only thing that genuinely shocked him was Lily's betrayal she had always seemed so normal towards him. Maybe Angelus had turned her. That would explain why she was helping him. He continued to sit there in the silence, thinking of Dawn. She hadn't even come to see him but he thought that Buffy was keeping her away from him. They think I'm dangerous because of my parents, they're not even looking at me. He wanted to scream and break things.  
  
Wesley drove down to Sunnydale from L.A which was ok with Lily she had taken the bus to L.A and it was not an experience she wanted to repeat. Wesley was being very silent but Lily just figured he was tired and driving took concentration.  
  
When they reached Sunnydale at 5.30 Saturday morning, Lily woke with a start. 'Morning. We'll go to Buffy's first and collect the item. Can you sort out your rent and job and things from Buffy's or do you need to go home?' Wesley had been organising while Lily slept. 'I need to go home to get clothes, tell Jack what's happening and leave rent money. I can sort out Anya from Buffy's I'll just leave her a note.' 'Ok we'll call to your place first and while you get your things I'll call Buffy and organise the collection.' 'Fine, I live third street off the main street, the Rose plantation apartments.' Lily sat up properly and pulled a brush through her hair while Wesley found his way to her home.  
  
Wesley sat in the car while Lily ran inside. Ten minutes later she returned with a bag of clothes. 'My room mate wasn't there so I left money and a note telling him to call me at the hotel when he gets home.' Lily sighed as she climbed back into the car 'I really wanted to see him' 'You'll see him again soon' Wesley told her studying her response to Conor not being at home. 'Yeah' Lily answered 'Now onto the great vampire layer's house I can't wait to see Dawn and....lie to her about why I'm in L.A because she doesn't know that I'm a slayer. That sucks.' 'It will get better' Wesley reassured her as they pulled up to the Summer house.  
  
Buffy saw them pull up and opened the door. 'Good you're here at last.' She sounded like she was in a foul mood. 'Sorry' Lily apologised in a saccharine sweet voice 'We had things to sort before coming down.' 'Whatever' Buffy answered 'he's tied up in the basement' 'He?' Lily questioned 'I thought you were picking up an item like an old book or something.' 'Not exactly' Wesley tried to phrase what they were here for nicely 'We have to pick up Angel's son' 'You found him!!!' Lily sounded genuinely happy 'Maybe he can help us with what happened to Angel.' Wesley was still observing Lily, did she honestly not know that she had been living with Conor for the past three months or was she just a good liar. 'Like you didn't know where he was the whole time' Buffy cut in on Wesley's thoughts. 'What are you going on about now Buffy' Lily was getting more and more irritated 'By the way, is Dawn in? I want to give her a message for Jack, he wasn't home when I called over' 'No she's not' Buffy lied with a smile 'Now come down to the basement and get what you came for.'  
  
Conor heard voices outside the door of the basement and then the footsteps as they came down the stairs. 'Jack what happened to you? Why are you tied up?' Lily ran over to him and started untying him' 'Don't Lily he could be dangerous' Wesley pulled her back. 'Wes, I don't know what Buffy has been saying but this is Jack he's my room mate he wouldn't hurt a fly' Lily protested and squared up to Buffy 'What rumours have you been spreading?' 'I didn't need to. He's a vampire's child that's all I need to know' Buffy smiled 'I thought you would have figured it out.' 'Wes, this can't be Angel's kid. This is just Jack he doesn't know any of the crap I deal with. He's just an eighteen year old boy.' Lily was confused. 'Lily this is Angel's son and now we have to take him back to the hotel and find out what he did to Angel' Wesley pulled some handcuffs out of his bag and put them on Conor's wrists, then he pulled out some shackles for his feet. 'Wesley, you can't treat him like that' Lily protested loudly 'Jack tell them that they're wrong. You don't even know who Angel is, never mind be his son.'  
  
'Angelus is not my father, Holtz is he was the one who raised me to kill demons like Angelus' Conor spoke in a low voice. 'You put him into that box didn't you?' the realisation finally dawned on Lily 'You locked him in there and dumped him in the bottom of the ocean to die. Why? Why did you do that? Angel is good he helps people.' 'He killed my father' Conor looked directly at Lily 'He bit my father and Drained him. That's why I did it. It was retribution.' 'Angel wouldn't do that.' Lily argued. 'How long have you known the beast?' 'Four days but I know in my heart he wouldn't do what you say he did. He's a good guy.' 'Then you are deluded'.  
  
Lily ran out of the basement. She didn't know how to handle this. Jack was just Jack but now he was Angel's son who tried to kill him. He had lied to her and she had lied to him. The only question that remained in her mind was whose side she would take? Her best friend, even though their entire friendship was based on lies and deceit, woven by them both. Or should she take Angel's side and protect him and aid him like she promised Cordelia. There was no compromise now. She either helped them contain Jack, no his name isn't Jack its Conor, or she helped him escape. She sat in the kitchen and contemplated her fate.  
  
Wesley and Buffy stayed in the basement. 'She really didn't know' Wesley sat down on the stairs and put his head in his hands. 'She must have known on some level' Buffy said coldly. She had never really taken to Lily and her deception seemed to fit. 'I don't think she did.' Wesley stood up 'But I have a job to do. Buffy help me put Conor in the car. Whatever Lily decides Conor has to return to L.A and face the consequences of what he did to Angel.' 'Fine' Buffy untied Conor from the chair, after ensuring the hand and ankle cuffs were securely in place, and frogmarched him to the car.  
  
'Jack!' Dawn yelled when she saw him being marched out 'Why didn't you tell me? Why won't you talk to me now? Was I just a game to you? Answer me Jack.' Lily came into the hall form the kitchen. 'His name is Conor, Dawn, not Jack. He lied to us.' 'Lily you don't believe them too do you? Jack wouldn't do anything bad.' 'Jack mightn't but Conor sure did. I'll see you Dawn' Conor stayed silent. 


End file.
